


Parents.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: 5SOS Imagines/OneShots. [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	Parents.

Michael:

 

"(Y/N)" Michael calls from our bedroom, I put my book down and jog up the stairs, to see Michael sitting on our bed with his laptop on his lap. 

"Yes Mikey?" I say, in a cheery voice. 

"I think we're ready to have a baby, don't you?" He asks, so suddenly. My eyes widen and I look at him a little shocked. 

"Erm, I don't know Mike, I haven't really thought about it"  I say, but then smile, at him, he was looking so hopeful up at me, his stupid green eyes wide. 

"Have you thought this all through?" I then asked. He nodded, " I have I promised, I've been reading about how to care for a baby for a few weeks now" He admits, I smile and crawl onto the bed with him, quickly I kiss his lips. 

"I love you, and yes I think we're ready to have a baby" I say, causing his lips to widen like the Cheshire cat! His arms are suddenly around me. "Oh I love you so much (Y/N) Clifford, my wonderful beautiful wife! WE'RE GONNA BE A FAMILY!" He giggles, like an idiot, I smile and kiss his forehead. 

"You're so weird" I say, giggling. 

"Yeah, so are you! Our child is going to be weird too" He says, grinning. 

~#~#~#~

Luke:

I watched Luke cradle his baby cousin. It was adorable, he held her so close to his chest, not taking his eyes off her, like she was the only precious thing on the Earth. It made my heart melt. 

We were babysitting Luke's cousin for the day, which of course Lukey was fine with.. 

"Luke, I want one" I say, Luke suddenly looks up at me, which a huge smile. 

"Really?" He asks, quietly. I nod. 

"Yes!" He whispers, afraid to wake the baby. "I've been meaning to ask you about babies for a few weeks babe, I really want a family, oh I'm so glad you want a baby, how cute would it be if we had a little girl? Like a little mini you running around, it'd be the greatest thing ever!" Luke rambles, a smile on his lips.

I smiled contently, watching my husband ramble on about how much he wanted a baby with me. It warmed my heart. 

"Luke, I love you" I say, stopping him from talking completely. 

"I love you too, I can't wait to have a family with you" 

 

Ashton:

 

I paced the floor of my boyfriend's living room, well the band's living room. Ashton's eyes were fixated on me, watching my every move, watching me pace the floor, watching me bite on my nails; a thing I did when I was nervous.

Luke, Michael and Calum were asked if they could go upstairs so I could talk to Ash.

I sat down next to him. 

"Ashton, I need to tell you something" I say, my voice shaking, I could feel my eyes burning from the tears threatening to spill, and my chest was rising so much it was becoming difficult to breath. 

"(Y/N) please don't leave me, I love you" Ashton finally speaks, confusion takes over my brain, he thinks I'm breaking up with him?

"I'm not leaving, you can leave me either okay?" I say, he nods "I promise love" And then his lips meet my forehead. 

"Ashton, I'm pregnant" There I said it! I closed my eyes, scared to see his facial expressions. But suddenly, I felt his strong arms around me, lifting me onto his lap. 

"Oh my silly girl, this was why you were so scared?" He asks, I bury my head further into the croak of his neck, nodding my head as well. 

"I would never leave you, not ever! You need me here with you, we're having a baby (Y/N)" Ashton says, calmly. And then suddenly  was sitting back on the couch and Ashton was standing up with the hugest grin lighting his entire face up. 

"I'm going to be a dad!" He squeals, causing me to giggle slightly. 

"BOYS!" He then yelled, Luke, Michael and Calum ran into the room, scared looks on their faces. 

"What's wrong?" They asked, Michael sitting next to me, putting his arm around me, him knowing I had been crying. 

"Guys, I'm gonna be a dad! (Y/N)'s pregnant can you believe this?" Ashton said excitedly, almost jumping up and down. 

"That's amazing mate!" Calum smiled. "Congrats" Luke added. "This is so cute!" Michael said, causing us to giggle. 

 

Calum: 

 

Family dinners were always a thing I loved. When Calum and I married, both our family's decided the first Friday of every month we would get together, at either house, normally mine and Calum's and we would have dinner together. 

Calum's family and mine were sat around the table, eating their dinners, all engaging in conversations, however Calum and my eyes were trained don each other.

Recently we had been trying for a baby, and a few days ago, the doctor confirmed that I was pregnant, and obviously Cal and I were excited to tell everyone this. 

"Mum" I smile, grabbing my family's attention, as well as Calum's. 

"Cal and I have something to tell everyone" I added, smiling. "You're not going to break up are you?" My little sister asked, I chuckled. 

"No of course not, we're having a baby" I excitedly announced. And suddenly my parents were hugging me and Calum's were hugging his. 

There were tears and smiles, and it was all great! 

Everyone was excited for us, which made both Cal and I happy. 

"Is it a girl or a boy?" My little sister asked me. Cal and I chuckled. 

"We don't know yet" I answered, smiling. 

"I hope it's a girl, so we can play dress up" She smiled up at both me and Calum, causing everyone sitting at the table laugh. 


End file.
